Divergent High School
by 31i2aann3
Summary: The cast of Divergent go to High School
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is my second attempt at writing a story. I know that this theme may be greatly used but I think that mine will be different**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Divergent or anything else that is very noticeable.**

**Enjoy!**

I was woken up a 7 a.m, by my older brother Caleb yelling at me to wake up. "Beatrice!" he yelled, "wake up or you will be late!" Of course I forgot, it is the first day of school. I quickly got out of bed and showered. When I was done, I got dressed in a long short black shirt with galaxy leggings, black heel booties, and a leather jacket in case I got cold. When I was done getting dressed, I put on makeup. My eye shadow was black smoky and I also had on eyeliner and mascara. When I was done I grabbed my iPhone and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Beatrice, come on," Caleb whined.

"Tris, Caleb, my name is Tris," I said while grabbing an apple to eat on the road. I got in my red McLaren P1, while Caleb got in his white Zenvo ST1. If you couldn't already tell, my family was rich. My mom is a fashion designer, and my dad is the Mayor.

* * *

The new school that I am going to is called Divergent High. There are six groups at the school, and you are only allowed to be in one. The first group is Abnegation, those who put others before themselves or in other words they are the selfless. The second group is called Amity; they are the peaceful, music loving people. The third group is called the Candor, and they are the group of people that don't lie, they always tell the truth. The fourth group is called the Erudite. They are made up of the nerds and super smart people. The fifth group is the Dauntless, the brave risk takers. Finally there are the Factionless, they are they are the misfits, the people that have been either kicked out of a different group or they didn't get to pick in time. I want to be Dauntless. I want the rush of hanging out with my friends without being so careful that I will get in trouble.

When I get to my new school, the first thing I noticed was how big all of the buildings are. There were six of them, five for the factions, and one for the Factionless. I made my way over to the front office to get my schedule and pick my faction.

"Hi my name is Tori, are you new here?" The lady, Tori, said.

"Yes, my name is Beatrice Prior."

"I should have guessed, you don't look familiar," she said, "Would you please fill out this sheet so I can determine what faction you would be best in?" I took the sheet from Tori, and looked it over. The questions were like "how many hours do you study a week" and "do you play sports".

When I was done with the sheet, I gave it back to Tori so she can figure out what faction I would be best in.

"Beatrice, The faction that you would be best in is Dauntless."

"Ok, thank you."

"We will call down another Dauntless student to guide you today."

"Thank you Tori." I went and sat on the front office chairs waiting for my guide to come. After waiting for 20 minutes, a girl came in. She was tall with brown hair, dark skin, and black clothes.

"Hi, my name is Christina! What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Beatrice, but you can call me Tris."

"Hello! Well Tris, I can tell that we are going to be great friends! Let me look at your schedule." After I handed her my schedule, she told me that we have exactly the same schedule except I have art when she has gym and vice versa.

**Schedule:**

History-Room 304

Art-Room 102

Math-Room 208

French-Room 215

Gym

Lunch

Chemistry-Room 327

Study Hall-Room 201

English-Room 119

Photography-Room 101

* * *

During history, we did nothing notable, but I did meet the school bully Peter. I found out that my locker was right next to Christina, so I guess I will be seeing a lot more of her. The next class I have is art, so Christina showed me how to get there before she left for gym. I walked in and went to sit in the back row. I put in my headphones, turned on Pierce the Veil, and took out my sketchbook to draw.

After about 5 minutes of drawing, I noticed that someone was looking over my shoulder at my drawings. When I turned around, I noticed the hottest boy I had ever seen looking over my shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Zeke, are you new here?" the boy asked.

"Yes I am, my name is Tris."

"Well Tris, can I just say that you are an amazing artist?"

"Thanks," I said, and I could feel a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"So have you made any friends yet today?" he asked.

"I have made one so far. Her name is Christina, do you know her?"

"I do actually know her, she is my friend, Will's girlfriend." During art, the teacher, Tori, had us draw anything we wanted so I drew three black birds.

"Tris," Tori said, "this is amazing! Where did you learn to draw like that?"

"Well my mom is a fashion designer, and we used to sit down and draw for hours."

* * *

The rest of my classes until lunch were uneventful. After French, Christina and I went to lunch, and we sat with her and her friends.

"Guys, meet Tris! She's new here and I am showing her around." When I looked around the table, I only saw one person that I knew, Zeke. "Tris, this is Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Will, Marlene, and Four." I waved at everyone, sat down, and took out my sketchbook to draw.

"Wow, you are really good Tris!" I looked up to see Christina looking over my shoulder at my drawings. "Guys, look at this!" She took my sketchbook, and showed it to the whole table.

"Tris, you really are good," Will said. Everyone agreed, but that kid named Four, he didn't even look up.

After lunch, I started walking out of the cafeteria until I heard my name being called by someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I am SUPER sorry that I haven't updated or anything in a while. Thank you for all of the comments, the followers and the favorites. I will try my best to update as soon as possible, and as much as I can. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or anything else that is very noticeable.**

**Also in this chapter there are some texts. The italicized is Zeke, and the bold is Tris.**

**If you want me to make anyone else's POV then you can tell me. **

**Any ideas or criticism you can message me or put it in the reviews. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Tris!" I turned around and I saw Zeke running towards me. "Don't mind Four, he rarely talks to anyone."

"Thanks for telling me that," I said.

"No problem. So are you going to the football game on Friday?"

"I didn't know that there is one. I will have to ask my mom, but I am pretty sure that she will let me go. It sounds fun." I hope that she says yes, I really want to go.

"Cool. Can I get your number? You can text me when your mom tells you if you are allowed to go." After we exchange numbers I head off to Chemistry. In Chemistry, we learned about the safety precautions that we had to have in the lab.

Study hall and English went by really fast, and then it was time for Photography.

* * *

When Christina and I got to Photography, we sat in the only seats that were left, and I was next to Four.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Moore, I will be your teacher this year. The seats that you are sitting in the rest of the year, and whoever is sitting in the same pair of desks as you will be your partner for our year long project." My partner is Four. Yay. Note the sarcasm. "This year, we will be doing a new project, and you can't share it with anyone outside of this room until we publish it in the school newspaper's final edition. During the course of the year, you and your partner will be going undercover into the other factions, and find out what they are really about." As Mrs. Moore went on about the project, I started to doodle in my sketchbook.

I am going to have to work with Four for the rest of the year, and I can already tell you that it won't be fun. At the end of class, someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Tris, class is over," Four said to me.

"Great, thanks." I said, and ran out to my car.

* * *

I got home, and I started doing homework when I got a text from an unknown number.

_'Hey Tris! It's Zeke.'_

**'Hey'**

_'Have you asked your mom about Friday?'_

**'No, but I can go ask her now.'**

_'Ok. Tell me what she says! :)'_

"MOM!" I called, "Can I go to my school's football game Friday, and then out to dinner?"

"Sure Bea! Make sure that you call me when you get to the restaurant, and when you are coming home."

**'So I asked my mom and she said yes!'**

_'Great, I'll tell all of the others. You'll have so much fun. I've gotta go do homework, but I'll text you later. Bye!'_

**'Bye :)'**

(PAGE BREAK)

**A/N-I am really sorry that this is so super short, but I am going to start up the next part, and I will try to update it today. If not, the next two days will be the latest. **

**Again, Sorry!**

**I am writing the next part now!**


End file.
